


Emma Swan and the Gooey Kablooey (guest starring Henry Mills)

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cake, F/F, Gen, magical explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tried to make a cake. Using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Swan and the Gooey Kablooey (guest starring Henry Mills)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: sticky

***KABLOOEY***

‘MISS SWAN! WHAT FRESH HELL HAVE YOU BROUGHT DOWN ON ME NOW?!’ roared Regina.

Emma flinched and glanced at the state of the kitchen once more. 

‘Hey, Regina. I know it looks bad, but…’ 

Regina ignored her, hand clutched to her heart and the other up against her lips, ‘My…my beautiful kitchen…. ruined…’

Emma knew she should not have listened to Henry. She knew that trying to make a sweet treat for Regina would end in tears. She clearly was not as advanced in magic as she had first thought. And she was clearly going to be sleeping out on the porch tonight.

There were vines of syrup of various lengths dangling from the ceiling. The cupboards now displayed a chocolate mockery of Jackson Pollock. And there was Henry and Emma standing behind the kitchen counter, covered in cake mix, icing sugar and smashed berries. 

‘I told you we should have done it by hand,’ whispered Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> I heart you forever if you got the reference.


End file.
